Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Completed Lina is depressed and her famous Inverse temper is not in evidence? Find out what happens when Lina is cursed to silence! The gang searches for a cure for Lina but what will happen when she learns what it is. ZL and AG.
1. Silence

Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms

Chapter One: The Curse Of Lina Inverse 

Disclaimer: While I love Slayers unfortunately I do not own it or any of it's characters. 

Lina Inverse, The Bandit Killer, Dra-mata and the greatest sorceress in the world was behaving rather strangely. In one word, Lina seemed to be depressed.

Her chin rested on her arms as she looked up at the stars. Her crimson eyes seemed rather sad as they stared out into the sparkling sky above her. Her red hair hung loose down her back as her normal headband was thrown carelessly in her pack. Her back was to the camp her group had chosen that night.

A light snore sounded from behind her. Ladies, especially princesses, were not supposed to snore. Amelia seemed to be going easy on them tonight and the group thanked their lucky stars, well except for one.

Lina wasn't counting her blessings. Normally things always seemed to go her way but lately it had gone haywire. Her mouth twisted as she remembered why the group had a purpose now.

Lina Inverse had been cursed.

Stupid Amelia, she thought wearily.

Flashback:

A handsome silver haired man approached Lina, Gourry, Zel, Amelia and Sylphiel while dining at The Maraka Inn. He waited patiently and expressionlessly until Lina was done eating before speaking. 

"Are you Lina Inverse?" He asked in a smoky voice.

"Yes I am." Lina said arrogantly.

Lina looked up at him. He had the most unusual eyes, a silvery green, she thought irreverently.

"May I speak to you privately?" He asked.

"Here is fine for me," Lina told him.

His eyes narrowed. "Please. At least let me tell you why over there."

Zelgadis watched warily as the other man motioned to an empty corner a few feet away. Lina eyed it then agreed. They seated themselves and he talked earnestly for a few minutes. Lina turned red then looked outraged. Zel sighed as he heard. "Fireball!"

"What did he want, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.

Lina blushed. "He wanted me to bear his child."

"How dare he ask that?" Amelia went into Justice Mode.

Lina stood. "I don't know but I want to leave early tomorrow morning. I'm turning in now."

"I'm coming with you, Miss Lina. Girls should stick together in situations like this." Amelia scurried after her with Sylphiel behind at a more sedate pace. 

"She's just a kid." Gourry scratched his head. "I wonder what he's thinking."

Zel sighed again. "Gourry, Lina will have powerful children and some men would like to know that their child could rule the world."

"Little Lina's." Gourry shuddered.

"I know."

The next day:

They were walking to the next town when the man showed up again. He caught up to them mid morning still wearing last evening's burnt clothes.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked Lina.

She and the others were standing ten feet away from him. She eyed him warily as Gourry gripped his sword. Zel hadn't drawn his sword but still looked fierce while Syphiel and Amelia simply looked defenseless.

"No." Lina said. "I'm too young to get married. I'm only seventeen."

"I am a powerful sorcerer," He warned her.

Lina smirked. "I'm the most powerful sorceress in the world. Don't mess with me."

"I am Botan. Prepare to face my wrath." He persisted again and Lina snapped.

"Befis Bring!" Lina yelled, pointing to the ground underneath him.

The ground collapsed and he fell into the waiting hole. There was a second of silence.

"Levitation!" Botan's smooth voice was faint.

He floated up out of the hole and landed on the ground again. He smirked at her.

"Stop bothering me." Lina growled.

Botan smiled. "Never. I will have you, Lina Inverse. I think it's time I show you an example of my magic."

"Let me get him for you, Miss Lina," Amelia pleaded eagerly.

The man looked her up and down. "You might be young but you're very cute. Maybe you will do." 

Amelia was incensed. "Visfarank!"

Her hands started to glow as magical energy surrounded them. She charged towards Botan attempting to hit him with her first swing. He dodged her and laughed.

"Windy Shield!" He called.

Amelia tired herself out swinging at the shield and stood there panting. She moved backwards towards the others, ending up at Lina's side.

"Gourry!" Lina yelled.

"I'm on it," He ran towards Botan with his sword at the ready.

Botan pointed his finger at Amelia. "Fertile Silence!"

Amelia's eyes widened with terror and she ducked behind Lina rather quickly. Botan followed her with his finger and fired the spell. Gourry cut him down two seconds later as he smirked evilly in Lina's general direction.

Botan's smirk turned into shock. "But I can't-"

He never finished his sentence as Gourry smoothly pivoted and decapitated him.

"That takes care of him," Gourry said with satisfaction as he looked over where Lina was.

Lina lay at the base of a huge tree, unconscious after smashing the back of her head against the tree itself. Even though Amelia had been behind her, she had fared better. She was sitting up and rubbing her head as she looked at Lina with concern and in her face.

"Is Lina going to be okay?" Gourry asked Syphiel who was currently healing her.

"Yes, Gourry-dear. Miss Lina will be fine." Sylphiel said after she was done.

"Amelia, you better hope Lina doesn't remember that this is your fault," Zel's cool voice was heard as he stood near the group yet apart.

"But I-" Amelia looked scared.

"You better apologize when she wakes up," Gourry nodded.

Zel had a hint of a smile on his face. "I didn't think anyone could have a harder head than Lina but Amelia has disproved that theory."

Amelia was on the verge of tears as she latched onto his arm. "Oh no. Please don't let her kill me, Mister Zelgaddis."

An expression of distaste passed quickly over his face but went unseen since everyone was busy with Lina who was waking up. Everyone backed up as Lina sat up and looked around.

"She looks mad," Gourry remarked.

Lina's head swung around and she stared at him with the most unquieting look anyone of them had ever seen. She stood up and opened her mouth to yell the fireball spell at Gourry but a strange look crossed her face. She closed her mouth then tried again but no words would cross her lips.

The others watched in dumbfounded silence as Lina opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish without saying anything.

"Oh my goodness. Miss Lina, are you all right?" Syphiel asked her in concern.

Lina had the strange look on her face again. She shook her head in response to Syphiel's inquiry. She pointed to her throat and then shook her head.

You can't speak?" Zel asked her.

Lina again shook her head. A sigh of relief could be heard from Amelia and Gourry.

"Now she won't fireball me," Gourry was happy.

Amelia's eyes lost their terror. "And she won't hurt me for hiding behind her or accidentally kicking her into unconsciousness."

Lina's eyes lit up with fire and she marched up to the other two. Gourry received one good bonk and Amelia got two.

"Ow!" They said in unision.

Zel and Syphiel just shook their heads in wise silence.

The rest of the day was spent in trying to lift the spell on their angry leader who was getting more and more impatient as the day went on.

Zel asked Syphiel. "Can you tell what kind of spell it is?"

Syphiel checked the impatient Lina out magically and looked startled then puzzled. She checked her again to make sure then sat back.

"Strange," She murmured to herself then looked at Lina. "It seems that there are two spells on you. One is a fertility spell but it seems to have been perverted but I am not sure how. The second is a curse of some kind obviously ending in the subject not being able to speak."

Lina wrote on a piece of paper. "Get this spell off of me!"

"I cannot," Syphiel looked sad. "It is out of my realm of expertise. We must look for someone who knows the cure."

Zel looked down sympathetically at a hopping mad Lina Inverse. She was already walking down the road to the next town. He sighed and followed her while everyone else followed him.

Flashback ended.

Lina sighed and closed her sleepless eyes. She was tired of being mute and relying on the others for protection. She wanted her voice back.

Lina had not cultivated any other talents except for her magic. Magic was the one thing that she was good. Without her magic she was lost. Lina had always hated feeling like that as a child because she had been dependent on her sister who often left her alone and unprotected from the taunts of the other children.

Well now I know how Zel feels, she mused to herself as she opened her eyes.

She had always treated Zel like an equal because to her there was no difference between them. Under his cursed appearance he was a human being with all the feelings that humans have. He isolated himself from others because he felt that he was a freak. He preferred loneliness to hurt.

Lina knew those feelings all too well and she respected them as well as him. She was glad that he was her friend. That he knew what she was going through in losing the one thing she defined herself by was worth a small amount of comfort.

While Lina mused on feelings and occurrences as she stared up at the night sky a pair of worried sapphire eyes watched her from the peaceful camp. 

**************************************************************

I do have a vague plotline in mind for this fic but I am still in need of the actual words for the spell that will curse Lina. 

If anyone has any suggestions please email me with them at skyeroseprincess@aol.com. It will probably end up as a Zel/Lina 

coupling because I adore them together. You may request other couplings for Amelia, Syphiel and Gourry. Also Xellos 

will make cameo appearances in the next chapter as well as future ones. Please review, I beg of you. The next chapter 

will not get put up unless I have three reviews so you know what you have to do.


	2. Help Appears

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this fic. You are all wonderful people. 

Also I am still in need of the actual words for the spell that cursed Lina. Someone be a darling and help me out, please. Email me at skyeroseprincess@aol.com 

This fic is dedicated to two very important people in my life. To: S.C. for friendship beyond boundaries. And to C.M. for love after friendship and boundaries displaced by love everlasting.

May the light ever guide you on your way.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or any of its characters.

Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Two: Help Appears

Sapphire eyes watched the despairing Lina Inverse with apparent worry in their depths. With a soundless sigh he moved the blankets off his body and stood. He walked quietly over and stood behind the sorceress.

"Lina, what's wrong?" Zel asked softly.

She tilted her head back to stare into his face. Her crimson eyes were large and shiny with unshed tears before she looked away. Zel was a little shocked. He sat beside her and waited.

She turned to face him but kept her face averted. Zel touched her shoulder lightly. Finally she looked at him again and a tear snaked down her cheek. She leaned her shoulder against his chest and hung her head as the tears started in earnest.

Now seriously alarmed, Zel hesitated before putting his arms around her and rocking her like a child. He didn't demean her by whispering comforting nothings into her ear. No, he stayed silent and rested his cheek on her hair as she cried.

Zel promised himself that no matter what, Lina would get her cure.

Flashback:

They had been through twelve towns so far. A few helpful people had told the group that the sorcerer, Botan who had put the spell on Lina, was the only one who could cure her. They knew this since Botan had run amok with the spell on every pretty girl for miles around. 

Lina was starting to lose hope. Her eyes had lost their gleam and the group was worried.

End Flashback.

Lina had fallen asleep after she wore herself out. Zel kept her cradled in his arms both for her comfort of knowing someone was there and his desire to protect. He was too deep in thought to register the sudden absence of all noise but that of the nature all around them.

His thoughts wandered to the last six months.

Lina without her powers had worried Zelgaddis. He was the only one who really had thought through what could happen in many different scenarios. Unfortunately most of them had come to pass.

Her old enemies kept popping up in the strangest places. They were always trying to defeat her or kill her. This meant Lina had to stay with the group all the time and it pissed her off.

On top of that were the people trying to kidnap her to ransom her to her enemies for a large profit or to people who wanted to be known as Lina Inverse's captor.

It was harder on the rest of the group to fight off their enemies. Zel bore the brunt of being the only offensive magic user in the group and Gourry saved them time after time with his sword skills.

Lina was the one who was determined to do something so she wouldn't feel useless anymore. She decided that she needed more practice in swordfighting.

Flashback:

Lina picked up her sword and pointed at Zel. He nodded at her and they both assumed a standard pose with feet apart and swords gripped firmly in tight fists. Amelia lowered her arm and said. "Go." They circled each other before Zel lunged at her. She parried his attack then went on the offensive herself.

In four minutes Zel had Lina disarmed with a sword at her throat. He was breathing a little quicker. "Good. Much better this time, Lina."

Lina nodded at him. She had decided that she needed to become better with a sword just until she got her magic back. Gourry had helped out a lot since he had a lot of patience and he had taught her enough dirty tricks that a successful mercenary knew but now she was ready for a different type of training.

Will you teach me proper techniques? She had written.

He stared at her. Lina had acquired a new habit of isolating herself from the others. In fact she seemed to have fallen into Zel's old habits of wanting to be apart from the group while Zel became de facto leader as Lina withdrew inside herself.

He nodded at her tensely and was rewarded with a radiant Inverse smile. He sucked in a breath as he kept his face impassive as Lina wrote on.

Now?

"It's close to twilight, Lina and it will take me a whole day to teach you like a beginner. Is tomorrow fine?"

Lina nodded and moved off towards the campsite. Zel watched her go with a troubled expression. Lately it had been harder for him to stay emotionally distant from her. The others couldn't penetrate the emotional barriers that kept him from becoming attached to any of them.

But Lina was different. He sympathized with her too much since she was in a similar situation to his own. Both curses apparently unsolvable as well as incurable.

EndFlashback

Zel looked down at Lina as she slept. It was really no surprise that he had fallen in love with the Chaos Child considering how much her plight had resembled his own. A deep friendship that had transformed into love was not so unusual, at least according to books that he had read. 

****

Lina is the only one in the group I can truly call friend. Zel mused. **She treats me as though I am still human. I choose to help her because I treasure her friendship.**

Zel hadn't told her how he felt. He had no wish to be hit with whatever weapons were available at the time. At least he was over trying to pretend that friendship was all he felt for Lina Inverse. 

Zel had resolved never to tell her how he felt. He felt it wasn't fair to burden her with feelings he was certain that she could never return.

****

Sometimes she is so damned hard to read. Zel was exasperated as he looked at her with a mixture of love and longing. **Oh if only she felt like I do!**

Lina murmured and cuddled closer to the warmth of his stone skin as Zel gave into impulse. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Another pair of eyes that had recently awakened from sleep watched as Zel watched over the sleeping Lina. They narrowed at Zel's last look then widened at his small expression of affection.

The princess turned over to soak her pillow with tears. She stuffed her fist into her mouth to muffle the sound of her sobs as she cried over the sight of the only man that she had ever loved cradling another woman in his arms.

The glaring brightness of the sun woke Lina and she stretched. She did whatever she normally did early in the morning before sitting down to breakfast.

She looked at the group around her. Everyone but Amelia and Zel looked normal. Gourry was consuming enough food for the foreign legion with Sylphiel cooking more in an effort to please him.

Lina looked away from Zel. She didn't want to look into his eyes and see something like disgust staring back at her. But he caught her eyes anyway and to her surprise he gave her a small grin quite unlike his normal cool guy smile.

Lina switched her attention to the small princess. Amelia was withdrawn this morning and only spoke when spoken to. She was pale and looked unwell as she picked at her breakfast.

Lina put down her cup of tea and the slice of toast she had been nibbling. Much to everyone else's surprise Lina's table manners had improved as her appetite had decreased. When asked if she was sick Lina had written a long and technical explanation of why that unfortunately had confused almost everyone.

Lina finally was exasperated. When I don't use magic I don't have to eat as much. Black magic uses both energy from the person that casts the spell as well as energy from where the spell originates.

"Oooh." Gourry nodded his head sagely. "I get it now."

Lina fell backwards in shock.

"Don't strain yourself, Lina-chan." A voice admonished her from the heavens.

Lina got up and joined the group in looking upwards. A Mazoku floated down to where Lina had previously sat and sipped her tea.

"Hmm…too much sugar," He sounded thoughtful.

"What do you want, fruitcake?" Zel growled.

Xellos kept smiling. "Why I just wanted to see my favorite group of adventurers is all."

Lina signed to Zel. This is too much of a coincidence.

"I know." Zel sighed.

Xellos turned in Lina's direction then paused. His eyes opened in surprise. "Well, how naughty of Botan. You really are cursed, my dear Lina-chan." 

Zel looked at him. "Do you know the cure?"

"No but I know someone who does." Xellos assured him.

Zel was suspicious. "And why should we trust you?"

"Out of the goodness of my heart?" Xellos replied.

Lina snorted. What heart?

"I will help you, Lina-chan, without anything in return." Xellos managed a look of virtue. "My master has told me to assist you in your cure."

"Great," Zel sighed again.

"How do you know the name of the person that cursed Miss Lina?" Syphiel asked.

If anything Xellos seemed to smile bigger. "Who do you think taught him that spell?"


	3. The Cure Is Revealed

The next chapter or two will probably house a lemon. But I'm not sorry that this story has taken a lemony twist. Please read and review, minna. 

May the Light ever guide you on your way.

Samanda

P.S. For two concerned readers:

Fruitcake: I named this fic Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms for two reasons. The first being that I think that Zel's eyes are the most gorgeous shade of blue that I have ever seen. sighs in rapture He and Lina will always be my favorite Slayers couple. (Not to say that I won't write cannon couples later.) Second is that sakura blossoms are the national flower of Japan. They represent love if you have ever watched any romantic animes or an entrance of an important character.

Ysengrinn: Never fear, I am not an Amelia hater. I want to keep the characters in character so to speak and that means that Amelia will probably end up going back to Saillune to be buried in paperwork. Not turn psycho and kill other characters. But who knows? Lina might get her revenge on Xellos in a verrry interesting way. sings the lyrics to Love Potion # Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or any of it's characters.

Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Three: The Cure Is Revealed

Lina's eyes narrowed with suppressed rage as Xellos confessed to being the one who taught Botan the spell that had cursed her. But without her magic Xellos could not be hurt so she promised herself that he would later get what he deserved.

Zel, Gourry, Syphiel and Amelia quickly backed away from the intense aura surrounding Lina.

So who is this man? Lina's hands were graceful as she asked the question.

Xellos frowned. Sylphiel still had trouble reading Lina's movements sometimes and Amelia had turned her back on the group so Zel translated.

"He's actually only a short distance away." Xellos assured her.

Lina looked around her. It was midmorning and the sky was clear of clouds as the birds sang of spring. Everything had been packed away already so she glanced at Zel, Amelia, Gourry and Syphiel.

Gourry and Syphiel gave her encouraging smiles but Amelia still wouldn't look directly at her. That made Lina suspicious. Zel nodded and so Lina turned to Xellos and gave a firm nod.

"Excellent!" Xellos chirped. "Follow me."

The group exchanged uneasy looks and walked after the floating Mazoku. They headed east until a small cottage appeared in the distance two hours after they started out. Xellos' idea of a 'short distance' left much to be desired to Lina.

Syphiel knocked on the cottage door but there was no answer. Zel got impatient and pounded the door harder and finally footsteps could be heard. 

"Coming," A female voice called.

"Goodbye, my friends," Xellos said and hastily disappeared.

The door opened a bit and a young woman peered through the crack. She considered them carefully with emerald green eyes before opening the door completely. She tossed her fiery hair to tumble down her back in waves and curls. She was tall and willowy of form like Syphiel but probably more touchy than Lina about her chest. Unlike Lina she really was as flat as a pancake.

"Welcome," She moved to the side of the hallway to let them in. "I've been waiting for you."

Zel eyed her. "A certain mazoku told you, perhaps?"

"Who?" The girl seemed surprised. "No, I don't move in such exotic circles. I saw you in a vision. I wish it wasn't so erratic sometimes."

They followed her into a parlor that boasted of a warm fire and several chairs. A plate of pastries and a steaming pot of tea was placed near a wingbacked chair.

What do you really do here? Syphiel read Lina's hand signs to the girl.

The girl smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, of course you don't know. My name is Ayame and this is my home. Please sit down. I am the scholar to consult when in need of magical knowledge."

Lina's breath hissed out at this. She bestowed a radiant smile on Ayame who seemed rather taken aback by the sudden mood swing.

Everyone took a seat and the cloaked Zel, with Lina's permission, told of how the sorcerer Botan had cursed Lina. Ayame listened carefully to the whole tale with an occasional nod or an "I see."

"May I conduct a scan on you?" She finally asked Lina.

Lina gave her a reluctant nod and Ayame got to work. She scanned Lina magically then did a second one that penetrated farther along the surface. Finally she nodded.

"This is a tricky curse. You see we know that it curses a woman to silence but what is the cure? Even I have heard of Botan. Going back to him and pleading for the cure has cured all the other girls who he cursed. The cure was kept secret because no girl could ever speak of what happened."

The group nodded solemnly as Ayame poured tea for everyone. She offered pastries to her guests who accepted at their own whims. Everyone introduced him or herself and proceeded to act civilized with the exception of Gourry. He was preoccupied with 'pastry clean up'.

"May I take you aside, Lina? I will tell you what you seek to know since I believe the cure to be a thing of a private nature." Ayame spoke.

"I am coming too," Zel stood and followed the two girls.

A certain princess' innocent and sad eyes followed the cloaked chimera as he followed Lina. She missed the days when he was her knight in shining armor and protected her from harm. 

Amelia sighed with romantic regret before going back to thoughts of what she would really do now that she knew Zel was truly beyond her grasp.

Ayame lead Lina and Zel to the garden located at the back of the house. They sat in a few chairs by two sakura trees. Lina took the seat directly under the trees and got comfortable.

Lina drank in the beauty around her as the wind rustled through the leaves of the cherry trees above her. Zel watched her covertly as a few dislodged blossoms caught in her hair. He looked away from her reluctantly and focused his attention on Ayame as she began to speak.

Ayame wouldn't look at her. "I believe that the cure to your curse, Miss Lina is simple. Unfortunately you will have to give up…" Here she had trouble forcing out the words. "A maiden's most precious treasure in order to return to normal."

Lina looked uncomprehending while Zel turned bright red and had a sudden fit of coughing.

Ayame sighed. "Her innocence if you will, Miss Lina."

Now Lina got it but she blushed rosily at the euphemism. She shook her head 'no' several times.

No way! And besides he's dead. Lina was frantic.

She signed this more than once until Zel got over his embarrassment and saw her signing rather urgently to a dumbfounded Ayame. He translated and Ayame took Lina's tense hand in a warm, sympathetic grip.

"The curse is fixed to two people, Miss Lina. When the caster dies the spell rebounds to fix on the closest same sex magic user to the nexus point. That is the person you need to find."

Lina's face drained of all color and she looked at Zel. He paled then reddened as he returned her shocked glance.

Zel felt a sense of surrealism possess him as he turned to Ayame and said. "You won't have to look very far. I was the closest male magic user to Lina."


	4. Holding Hands Under The Sakura Tress

Okay I'm reposting chapter four. Chapter five is now only a lemon. I chose to make the lemon longer because I had a complaint about it. o.O It got to be too long so I split up the chapters.

I also chose to add more Zel and Lina stuff at the bottom of this chapter just so the story would advance more than it had before.

Lina has always been unpredictable and will continue to be so. That means she doesn't always want to do what I tell her to. She will continue to go her own way and so this fic will continue.

I also want to give my thanks to Ysengrinn. She is truly a wonderful critic and has made me strive to make this fic better than it would have been. Thank you, Ysengrinn! Your criticism is always welcome.

Please read, enjoy and review.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or any of it's characters. I do however own Ayame since she was created from my imagination.

Sapphire And Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Four: Holding Hands Under The Sakura Trees

Ayame was compassionate. "If that is so well then your cure has been with you this whole time, Miss Lina."

Lina was pale and still with shock as she absorbed this shock. She saw Zel watching her in concern but she couldn't respond quite yet. Finally she got her mind around the fact hat all she had to do was, well, lose her innocence to get her voice back.

No Lina signed finally. I can't do that.

Zel's face was expressionless. "I know."

Ayame wandered away to give the two a little privacy to work things out. Zel looked down at his feet then stood up. He started walking back to the house when Lina patted his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.

I said that wrong, Zel She knew she had hurt him and she attempted to explain why. "It's not because of you. It's just that I was raised that 'it' came after marriage and not before. And the only reason you got married was because of love.

Zel was silent. He knew that Lina was speaking from her heart and he couldn't fault her for that. It was just that he hadn't expected her automatic denial to hurt so much when it came. On some level he was always fighting the negativity he felt about not being human anymore and Lina had accidentally brushed up against that wound.

He finally nodded to her. "I see what you mean, Lina. I know what it's like to be cursed and obsessed to find a cure. But I don't understand how you can pass up the cure so easily. I would snatch it up."

Lina smiled up at him. It's not easy. I want to be speak again just like you want to be human. But we don't need it to be normal, Zel. You are wonderful the way you are and that won't change.

Zel turned red and looked away. "I think it's time for us to go back into the house."

No please. Lina caught his arm. Let's stay out here a little longer.

"Okay," Zel agreed with a small smile.

He offered her one of the sakura blossoms he had picked earlier before Ayame had broken the news. Lina was delighted and tucked it into hair beside her right ear.

"You look b-beautiful," Zel stammered.

Lina blushed and smiled happily.

Zel knew he'd never forget the picture she made at that moment with the sakura blossom in her hair and the happy smile on her elfin face. The random petals that clung to her hair looked like a pagan crown and she a radiant princess in the company of her prince charming. 

Zel blushed at his lovesick thoughts but brushed away Lina's concerns of a fever when they came. He resolved to keep himself in line from now until he could convince Lina that the two of them belonged together.

****************

Ayame had returned to the house. She and Sylphiel had gone into the kitchen area to gossip and exchange recipes, leaving Amelia and Gourry to entertain themselves.

After twenty minutes of silence Gourry finally spoke up. "Amelia, what's wrong?"

Amelia looked up from the porcelain figurines she had been admiring. "Nothing." She muttered.

"It's not nothing," Gourry pointed out gently. "Otherwise you would be talking about something or being happy."

Amelia walked away from the window and sat in the chair closest to Gourry. "Do you really want to know what's going on?" She asked in a low voice.

Gourry nodded and Amelia battled tears as she continued. "It's Mister Zelgaddis. I think he has feelings for Miss Lina."

Amelia searched his sympathetic face but detected no shock. "Don't you see? I think that they are in love but are not ready to admit it yet. I have lost Mister Zelgaddis and you have lost Miss Lina."

Gourry's voice was kind. "Amelia, you can't lose something that you never had in the first place."

"No," Amelia insisted, almost in tears. "He could have loved me if Miss Lina had not have taken him away from me."

"No, Amelia." Gourry's voice was firm now. "Ever since Zel joined Lina and I, there has been something building between them. Most people think I'm dumb but I know love when I see it. They were meant to be."

Amelia looked up at him in disbelief. "You are not…angry?"

"Why should I be?" Gourry gave her a smile. "I'm happy she found her love. You should be too."

Amelia lost her battle with the tears she was trying to suppress. She brought her hands to her face as a broken sound escaped her throat. Gourry drew her close and gently hugged the small girl. Amelia sobbed as the tears ran down her face in a torrent that seemed like it would never end.

Gourry rocked Amelia in his arms as he said kndly. "I'm her for you, Amelia." 

Then he said in a softer tone of voice that she couldn't hear over her own sobs. "I've found my love too."

But somehow Amelia's ears picked up his confession and she looked up at him. Her eyes were large and liquid with emotion and Gourry caught his breath at her beauty.

"You…you do?" Amelia said in a small voice.

Gourry gulped and he nodded. Amelia's face lit up with a force equivalent to the sun literally blinding poor Gourry.

Amelia burst into fresh tears and kissed him. "Oh I'm so happy." 

Meanwhile Gourry was like "Great I'm blind."

***********

Ayame and Syphiel had caught the end of the scene and their mouths hung open in shock.

Ayame thought. It looks like she got over her crush on Mister Zelgaddis rather quickly.

Syphiel closed her mouth first. "Well I always thought that Gourry would choose Lina over me. I never thought that it would be Amelia."

"I'm sorry," Ayame squeezed her hand gently.

Syphiel gave her a sad little smile. "I'll be fine. I don't think I will go any farther with the group at least for now."

"You're welcome to stay here for a bit before you go home," Ayame offered her.

"Thank you," Syphiel said gratefully.

*******************

Ayame popped her head into the parlor where her two guests sat. "Oh pardon me," She said as she spotted Amelia sitting on Gourry's lap and receiving a kiss. "I just thought I'd tell you that Syphiel and I are going to the market for a bit and your other friends decided to take a walk around town."

Ayame left without waiting for an answer while Amelia just blushed. 

******************

Lina and Zel strolled out in the garden. He was attentive as she spoke through graceful hand gestures to him but eventually they worked their ways back to the sakura trees.

Zel sensed something important was going on inside the cottage so he asked if they could stay out a bit longer. 

Lina asked Zel. Did you hear anything just now?

Zel's hearing was legendary in their group but at that moment he wished he didn't have it. He blushed and stammered. "N-no, Lina. I didn't hear anything."

You liar, Zel. Tell me. She insisted.

"I swear, it was nothing!"

Whatever. Lina shrugged.

Disdaining the chair she had sat in before, she chose to sit on the ground and lean against the trunk of one of the trees. Zel joined her and they sat peacefully to watch the nature surrounding them.

Zel began to drift off into his own thoughts and Lina observing this left him to them.

Lina was definitely a different person than six months ago. No longer as brash because her confidence in the form of her magic had disappeared. This left her more vulnerable physically as she had to stave off her attackers with her sword. She would never be excellent like Zel or la crème de la crème like Gourry but she was a good fighter. She could take care of herself. 

She was also a little more fragile. Zel sometimes had to restrain Gourry from saying something that would make Lina withdraw emotionally from the group. Even he and Amelia had occasionally put their feet in their mouths. It was frustrating but then Lina had always been frustrating.

Lina had been his first friend as well as non-judgmental about his appearance and that by itself said a great deal. She made him angry at times but she was also the only one who could make him laugh.

Zel had liked the old Lina Inverse a hell of a lot. But he had fallen in love with the Lina Inverse she had become. She was still being shaped but he knew that in the end he knew that the future Lina would be more mature but she would still have everything about her that made him fall in love with her in the first place. 

Zel came out of his thoughts slowly. He looked over at Lina and saw that she was sleeping. It was only two and he decided he would wake her in a couple of hours before dinner. Just in case.

He smiled tenderly at her and whispered. "I love you Lina Inverse."

****************

Zel woke her at five in the evening. Lina yawned and looked over at him.

What's with you? She asked.

Zel smiled at her. "Nothing. Ready to go in?"

Yes. Oh and it's dinner time. Lina was ecstatic.

"I think that tomorrow morning will be a good time to move on." Zel commented.

Sounds good to me. Lina shrugged.

"Do you have any place you want to go in particular?" Zel asked her.

Nope as long as it's with you and the others. Lina told him.

Zel blushed lightly and nodded his head. A small silence fell between them only to be broken by Ayame's call.

"Dinner time, Zelgaddis-san, Lina-san." Ayame called.

"Coming," Zelgaddis called back then asked Lina. "Ready?"

He stood up then held his hand out to her. Lina reddened slightly but took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. When he would have pulled away she held tighter to his hand. He blushed bright red but let her have her way.

They walked back to the house hand in hand to a group that waited for them patiently.


	5. Amelia's New Beginning

Sorry but lemon has been moved to MediaMiner.org Read it there okay? Samanda  
  
Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms  
  
Chapter Five: Amelia's New Beginning  
  
He laid her down in the bed in a romantic fashion that had Amelia's maiden nerves in alt. He came over her and kissed her tenderly. She responded as he nudged her legs apart and made himself at home. Amelia had wound him so tightly with her touches and pleasure that it didn't take long for Gourry to find his own release. His arms threatened to collapse so he rolled off of her and shifted her on top of him. She was laying half on and half off his chest as she looked down into his eyes with still vague eyes. "I love you, Gourry." ********************************* Lina asked Zel. Zel's hearing was legendary in their group but at that moment he wished he didn't have it. He blushed and stammered. "N-no, Lina. I didn't hear anything." She insisted. "I swear, it was nothing!" 


	6. The Golden Girl

Another chapter is here! I know it's been a while since I updated but I have a good reason lol. I've been having a crisis in my life and it's sure taking its toll on me. I'm madly in love with my closest guy friend who is oblivious to the feelings I hold for him or the hints I drop. So I really haven't been in the mood to write something happy.

But I have a little hope now that everything might turn out the way I want so I'm taking advantage of my lighter heart.

I can just see Amelia calling Gourry silly love names and Lina threatening Zel with death if he ever acted that silly about her hehe. It's a little harder to picture Lina voluntarily wearing a dress but… shrugs

And as always to S.C. for friendship beyond bounds. And to C.M. with all my love. May the Air cushion you, Water Bless you, Earth sustain you and Fire protect you.

Be good to me, readers, and review please. 

Samanda

Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Six: The Golden Girl

"Thank you, Miss Ayame" Amelia bowed to her as she thanked her. "I enjoyed my stay here."

Gourry grinned and added, "You're almost as good of a cook as Syphiel."

Ayame just smiled and took it as the compliment it was probably meant to be. "Thank you, Miss Amelia, Mister Gourry. It was truly a pleasure having you stay in my home." She turned to Zel and Lina who were saying goodbye to Syphiel. "Please come back whenever you wish."

We will. Lina smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to finish the journey with us?" Zel questioned Syphiel.

"I am sure, Mister Zelgaddis." Syphiel answered quietly. "Our paths part here but we will meet again."

Zel gave her a small smile. "I am sure of it. Take care, Syphiel."

Goodbye, Syphiel. We'll see you soon! Lina hugged her.

Ayame and Syphiel stood in the doorway watching the group head down the road until they were specks in the distance. Syphiel held herself together until that point but then broke out into tears.

"I miss him, all of them already," Syphiel said with a lady-like sniff.

Ayame held her close. "I know."

****************************

Opting to go and escort Amelia back home to Saillune instead of mapping more unknown borderland territories proved to be a simple task. The hardest thing Lina had to cope with was not puking her guts up at the too sweet courtship of Amelia by Gourry. All those flowery words and romantic gestures made her sick. (She also told Zel that if anyone tried that stuff like that on her she'd knock them unconscious. Zel winced and promised himself he would be far subtler.)

"There it is!" Amelia squealed as she pointed out the castle to her companions while Zel winced.

It's finally been rebuilt. Lina commented.

"Well you did destroy half the castle, Lina." Gourry told her.

Bonk! 

"Ow!"

"Miss Lina!" Amelia scolded. "Are you okay, sweetums?"

Gourry smiled at Amelia who kept fussing over him while Lina just sighed and rolled her eyes. Zel pretended not to notice the couple's silliness as he mumbled, "Pathetic."

"I'm sure the guards have spotted me by now. There will be a feast in honor of my homecoming per my Father's request." Amelia said excitedly.

Oh good. Lina said with a sarcasm Amelia missed.

Zel sighed. "Let's go."

Amelia consoled Lina. "Don't worry, Miss Lina. There will be plenty of dresses for you to choose from since I took it upon myself to order you some the last time we were here. I knew you might need a few. This will be a very important event."

Amelia got stars in her eyes. "I'm announcing my betrothal to Mister Gourry after all."

Zel separated then herded a dangerously pink faced Lina towards the castle as Amelia waxed poetically on in the background with a adoring Gourry clapping for her.

********************

Lina stared at herself in the mirror with a satisfied expression on her face.

I hope Zel likes this, Lina signed to herself.

Lina wore a spaghetti strapped gold silk dress with waist ended underneath her breasts emphasizing the fact that yes, she did indeed have a chest. The skirt was narrow and hung down to her ankles. Her matching high heeled dress shoes gave her a few much needed inches to her petite height. She wore enough make up to be glamorous and her hair was done up like a dream courtesy of Amelia's personal maid.

She took a deep breath and turned around as the door opened and Amelia bustled inside. Amelia beamed at her. "Ready, Miss Lina? Oh my, you look beautiful."

Amelia was wearing an ivory slip of a dress with tiny cap sleeves and embroidered with silver roses. Her purple hair was held back from her face with silver clips and she also wore a pair of silver heels. Her makeup was light and enough to give her a romantic air.

Thank you Lina squeezed Amelia's hand.

They walked out of Lina's guest quarters into the hallway where Zel and Gourry were waiting for their companions to come and join them. Zel spotted the two gorgeous girls coming towards them. His jaw dropped open. As her female companion tool Gourry's hand, the golden girl came towards him with smiling crimson eyes.

"Lina?" He breathed.


	7. Moonlight Becomes You

Bad news and good news. Here's the good news. I'm posting a new chapter featuring The Ball by request from Sarie and Midnight Yume-chan. ^_^ But the bad news is that there's only going to be one more chapter and then the epilogue. Well that is unless I get twenty more reviews by the end of Chapter Eight… Vote for Lina's Wedding complete with the lemony goodness of Lina's cure. Or a chapter with a nosy Amelia and Syphiel asking a freaked out Lina if she is still 'pure.'

This is my second most popular story. It's only been beaten out by my .hack/sign fic, Bitter. Who knew that a three part story based off of three poems could compete to a Lina/Zel Slayers fic? I sure didn't. ^_^

Samanda

This chapter is dedicated to Chris since he often reminds me of Zel-chan with his old tendency to isolate himself from other people. Glad you don't do that anymore, Chris. ^_^

Sapphire And Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Seven: Moonlight Becomes You

Zelgadis spotted the two gorgeous girls coming towards them. His jaw dropped open. As her female companion took Gourry's hand, the golden girl came towards him with smiling crimson eyes.

"Lina?" He breathed.

*******************

Yes it's me. Lina smiled at him.

Zel thought he would turn into a pile of goo at that smile and he nearly did. Only the locking of his knees prevented it. He got control over himself and offered Lina his arm.

Lina accepted his offer and they were off to the feast/ball thing Prince Phil was hosting for his daughter, Amelia over her return and her recent engagement. Amelia had managed to squeeze in a short appointment to tell him and he was overjoyed.

Thus the more formal clothes than even Amelia had planned on. After the huge debate over whether Zel would wear his cloak (which Lina had won by threats) they headed downstairs with a uncloaked, unhappy Zel.

Lina had been here before but it still filled her with awe. The ballroom was decorated like something out of a fairytale with it's glittering chandeliers made of crystal, the miniature fountains sparkling water and the beautiful artwork decorating the walls.

Rumors had spread that the Bandit Killer was going to be here but everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they assumed she was missing out on the ball. A few astute guests pointed out that she was there but everyone else waved them off.

"That shy, beautiful girl is Lina Inverse? Impossible. I've heard that she's flat as a board and ugly to boot," cackled a middle aged woman to her friend.

Most people left it alone after that. As all of us know there's really no point in arguing when the fools have made up their mind. They were just lucky that Lina didn't hear any of those comments and come after them with her fists.

Lina spent most of the evening stationed near Zel. She tried to convince herself that it was because Zel was uncomfortable without his mask.

Zel spent most of the evening near Lina or kept an eye on her the few times that she wandered away. It was because he was the only person who really understood what she was trying to say. It was all for Lina's benefit.

But we all know both of them were lying to themselves, right?

Dinner came and each succeeding course more spectacular than the last. Finally the desserts were sent out and picked at by the guests who still had room.

Prince Phil stood up. "I'd like to make an announcement."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Phil. Phil looked proud of his daughter and satisfied with himself. Amelia looked like she wanted to bounce up and down in excitement but was only restraining herself because of the important occasion. Gourry was smiling foolishly and trying to look dignified. Lina just looked bored and Zel was amused.

Prince Phil cleared his throat and started to drone, "Well we all know this is an important occasion-"

Lina gave up listening at this point and started to drift away on her own thoughts.

Zel looks so handsome in that tux, she thought to herself as she eyed him critically. I can't believe he can actually pay attention to all that junk that Prince Phil is spouting off. How can he stand it?

Zel felt a pair of eyes on him and at first he dismissed it as a gaze of a curious courtier. He glanced to the side after a minute to see Lina quickly drop her gaze, her cheeks a bright pink as she gazed at Prince Phil. Zel's face went rosy with the implications of what she could be thinking.

And so the night passed slowly for Lina and Zel as they fought not to look at one another.

It was late, Zel realized as he looked at the wilting guests. There was maybe an hour to go until the ball ended and there was no sign of Lina.

Where was she?

*********************************

Lina had slipped away from the crowd and into the gardens around the palace. She had wanted some time to herself and had waited till Zel was occupied before finding her way outside.

It was beautiful here, Lina mused as her eyes ran over the flowers.

It was also relatively quiet in the gardens. The silence was only broken occasionally by giggles, shrieks and moans of passionate couples who had slipped into the gardens to indulge in assignations.

Lina looked up at the full moon that hung high in the sky as a smile quirked her lips.

And that is how Zel found her. A dainty goddess sat on a bench with flowers surrounding her like subjects as moonlight pooled around her slight form. The pale light made her hair turn into a liquid mass of wine colored curls as they were piled atop her head. The smile that curved her lips was dreamy as she looked up into the ebony sky.

She sensed his presence and turned. Her eyes were large and mysterious as they stared at him.

Zel was speechless as a single thought occupied his mind. _Moonlight becomes you so well, Lina._

And as for Lina, she had awoken from her reverie and sensed another presence nearby. So she turned to look and the sight made her breathless.

A man stepped out of the shadows and stood motionless as his eyes found her. He was of medium height and build with hair that glinted silver against the darkened background of the sky. His dark eyes were full of passion as they looked upon her. His face was half in shadow. He wore evening dress as if it was simply another layer of skin. He was the dream lover every young girl day dreamed about and wanted for their very own.

Her dream lover stepped towards her and held out his hand. Lina took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

A fleeting thought went through her mind. _I wish it was Zel…_

"May I have this dance?" He said softly.

Lina nodded as she looked up into his face and her breath caught in her throat as they began to dance the last dance of the night.

Her dream lover was Zel.

He looked into her eyes and saw all the feelings she couldn't speak about. He saw the love shining in her eyes and was comforted by that realization.

Lina saw the love and passion Zel felt for her. And Lina knew that he would never leave let her fight a battle alone, no matter what it was for.

The words would come another day and both were content to wait.

For now the two were caught up in one another as they danced. Both wanted that dance to never end. The same way they wished with all their hearts that this night would last forever.

***********************************

Somewhere far away, a beautiful waitress with violet hair raised her head suddenly and smiled in a way that scattered her customers.


	8. Amelia Asks A Question

Author's response to reviews:

Ysengrinn: Hmph. I am a very sarcastic person but my boyfriend is slowly getting me to be nice. Mostly by wearing me down with his sweetheart ways and the sheer niceness of his personality. Normally I don't like to do an original character/made up character pairing because frankly I don't like to read them and I have a sneaking suspicion my distaste is shared by many. But that is who Sylph will probably end up with.

(And yes I agree. Gourry would be a fitting succesor to Prince Phil. Both brainless and easy going but thank goodness Gourry is a lot easier on the eyes.)

Sarie: Well thank you, dear. I write for those that review like you and Ysengrinn. You both are clear on what you like and what you want me to write which I appreciate. (Don't tell Ys but you two have influenced my story considerably.) By the way 'Dorm Room Wars' is still one of my favorite stories! I highly recommend it to everyone else.

graywords-girl: Your praise is making me conceited. I don't want to end this so quickly but I'm afraid that this story is taking a backseat to all of my other writing projects. 

Midnight Yume-Chan: I'll do both just so you don't have to choose. Okay?

There will be two more chapters. The last will be Amelia's wedding but the other I have no idea about. If you have an idea please email me. My address is on my profile. Convince people to read and review this story. Secret that no writer likes to reveal: Reviews make me want to write.

*******************************

Disclaimer: No I do not own Slayers nor am I making profit in writing this story. I am merely borrowing characters who will be returned in almost pristine condition. ^_^

Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Eight: Amelia Asks A Question

By

Samanda Hime-sama

Lina Inverse awoke slowly as the sunlight insisted on shining into her eyes. After a few minutes of lying in bed she finally moved to stretch her arms. She started her morning like she normally did and stumbled out of bed to dress.

Half an hour later she was downstairs waiting for the female servant to come back and serve her a very modest (for Lina) breakfast. Lina rubbed her hands together in anticipation, as it was set in front of her. She bowed to the servant in thanks and started to eat.

Zel came in as she was sipping her tea and munching on a piece of toast. He blushed a litte and felt suddenly shy as she looked up at him and smiled.

Hi Zel! She greeted him.

Zel took a seat next to her. "Good morning, Lina."

Ready to go? Lina paused eating and asked him.

Zel looked surprised. "So soon? But I thought you'd want to stay around here for a while."

No Lina shook her head. We did what Amelia asked us to do. Both of them will be caught up in wedding plans now and each other. They won't miss us.

Zel had to admit that she had a point. He nodded his head in agreement then waved over a servant and asked for a pot of coffee.

Turning back to Lina he asked. "So where are we going?"

Zel had come to terms with his feelings for Lina some time ago and was used to her odd behavior. But still that mischievous glint that appeared in her eyes and her sudden devilish smile gave him chills down his stone spine. (And that is a trick indeed!)

Lina grabbed Zel's hand and dragged him out of the castle. They were almost out of the castle when Zel remembered something so important that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, my coffee!"

****************************

Two months had gone by for Zelgadiss and Lina as they searched for Zel's cure. On the whole the time that they had spent together was wonderful and they had grown closer. Don't get me wrong, they had problems like every couple does. Since they were on there own they spent too much time together and occasionally got tired of each other's company, fought like cats and dogs or wanted to spend some time apart but they got through it. 

The only really dark spot that they had was in their search. They had no luck in finding anything to reverse his chimera-ness and Zel had started to fall into a depression. Luckily Lina was there to help.

"Hey," Lina said exasperated. "Why aren't you talking to me, Zel?"

Zel mumbled. "Got nothing to say."

"Dammit!" Lina yelled at him. "Don't sulk. We'll find something."

Zel looked up with blazing eyes. "No we won't!" He shouted back. "It's hopeless. I'll never be human again."

"I don't care!" Lina yelled back at him. "I'd love you even if you turned Mazoku like Xellos. I love you, Zel, not what you look like."

Zel's anger was suddenly gone. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do," Lina's anger softened and she touched his face. "I help you look for a cure because you want it, Zel. The only reason I'm helping you is because you think becoming human again will make you happy. And your happiness is all that I want."

Zel looked away, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Lina. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Lina shrugged.

Zel smiled and put his arms around her. Lina melted into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a very long time before Lina pushed away, wiping at her eyes. Zel let her go, knowing that she wasn't as affectionate as he was and that she needed to regroup.

"We ought to start back to Saillune soon," Lina spoke. "Gourry and Amelia's wedding will probably be sooner than the rest of us want."

Zel laughed. "Then let's pack up and head back now. It's only an hour past sunrise. Won't they be surprised at the change in you."

"You mean us," Lina said, smiling.

"At the change in us and in you," Zel corrected then smiled mischeviously. "I wonder if they'll ask what cured you and let you speak again."

Zel laughed and grabbed their packs. He took off running using his Mazoku speed and prayed Lina wouldn't catch him until she had calmed down a little.

Lina turned red and took off after him. "You better run, Zel. When I catch up to you, you'll be sorry!"

Well maybe the two of them hadn't changed as much as they thought. At least in some ways.

***********************

"Miss Lina, Mister Zelgadiss!" Amelia hurried down the main hall towards them and gave each of them hugs. "How are you?"

"We're both fine now," Lina said with a smile and thought, if only Zel and I hadn't decided to chase each other in the rain like little kids.

It took Lina and Zel a week to reach Saillune because three days into the journey Lina had fallen ill. A worried Zel had nursed her back to health and she was fine in two days but Zel made them travel lightly each day to conserve her strength. Zel's fussing had annoyed Lina but she had kept her temper and let him have his way. After all it felt nice that someone was seriously worried about her.

Zel turned red as he thought about chasing Lina like a little kid then tugging her to the ground with him as he kissed her.

"You're speaking!" Amelia squealed. "So you found your cure. How wonderful. Tell me all about it."

Zel cleared his throat and Lina flushed a bit. "I'll tell you some other time, Amelia. How are you and Gourry doing?"

"Very well," She smiled. "The wedding's next week. I was just about to send out yours and Zel's invitations."

"I'm glad we came now instead of then," Zel told Amelia. "I wish both of you well."

Amelia led them towards their rooms as she kept speaking. "Thank you, Mister Zelgadiss."

Lina's right hand rose and brushed back an errant strand of hair. Amelia saw a sparkle out of the corner of her eye and stopped. She snatched at Lina's hand and saw the golden engagement ring with a sakura blossom picked out in sapphires on it.

"When were you going to tell me?" Amelia asked her in accusation.

Lina blushed and glanced at Zel, who was even redder. "Soon, Amelia. I was going to tell you later."

Amelia smiled. "Well I guess I can just ask you now then, Miss Lina. Did you want to have a double wedding ceremony?"


	9. Wedding Bells in Saillune

  


Watch out for my newest Slayer's fic that's coming soon. It's going to be a joint effort between graywords-girl and myself. Interested? Keep an eye out for it!

Synopsis for new fic: Lady Lina Inverse runs away from a life she hates and hides away at an old school chum's house. Lady Lina bumps into a male someone she knew from childhood. Will Miss Amelia Saillune rat her out so she can have Lord Zelgadis to herself? And what does Xellos have to do with all of this? Historical romance L/Z style.

Samanda

To my reviewers:

Thank you for sticking by me even though I put this story on hold a lot longer than I should have. So again, thank you for your patience. This is the second to last chapter. I have one more with the epilogue and that will be it.

Melodia, I'm sorry to have to tell you this... but you are wrong. Ayame isn't in league with Xellos. If she was, Sylphiel's continuous company would make Ayame as sick as a dog and twice as rabid. Also, lemons make the world go 'round. How did Lina get her voice back? Read and find out!

And to graywords-girl: This chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for reviewing and making my ego swell to incredible proportions.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers nor am I making a profit from this story.

Sapphire And Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Nine: Wedding Bells in Saillune

By

Samanda Hime-sama

It was a beautiful spring day with the sun shining and a breeze that was soft enough to just ruffle your clothes. There was an air of anticipation that hung over the city of Saillune as people hurried to complete their tasks. All of them knew today was a day of celebration and no one wanted to miss it. It would be a day to tell of to their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. The stories would last long after memories of the princess faded into time and were forgotten.

But behind castle walls not everyone was so serene and happy...

*******************

Lina Inverse tapped her high heeled foot impatiently. She watched as Amelia was fussed over by Syphiel, Ayame and the rest of the servants as they fixed this or straightened that. Amelia looked happy but Lina couldn't pick up anyone else's facial emotions because they were too busy concentrating.

Lina sighed. She counseled herself to patience, although she didn't have a large store of it. She looked down at her own amber gown and smiled. She was much happier in her simple yet lavish dress, probably more so than Amelia who would later wish she hadn't bought a dress that was a tad too long for her. High heels were murder on your feet after an hour.

Amelia's face had always shone with the strength of her convictions. (Lina had been heard to mutter about how Amelia radiated fanaticism.) But today Amelia had a different glow about her and Lina knew it. Today, Amelia looked radiant and happy, she surpassed the very picture of how a woman should look on her wedding day.

Probably because she's a princess, Lina thought affectionately.

But soon enough the maids and Ayame were gone. Amelia, Syphiel and Lina were left alone until the wedding march started. Amelia and Syphiel shared a secretive glance before drifting towards Lina.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Amelia looked at Lina.

Lina looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed back a wisp of hair. "Go ahead."

"Miss Ayame seemed surprised when she head you speak." Amelia began. "She accidentally blurted something out that almost made both Miss Syphiel and I faint."

Lina turned a little pink and turned to face her two friends. "I see. So you know what the price of my cure was?"

Syphiel blushed. "Yes. How could you do it, Miss Lina?"

Lina smiled wickedly and teased her. "Oh but you see, it was very easy."

Lina relented when she saw Syphiel begin to totter. "Relax, Syphiel. I'm just teasing you."

"So nothing happened?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

Lina grinned. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Miss Lina..." Amelia whined.

Lina walked towards the door but spoke over her shoulder. "Besides, Amelia, you shouldn't be such a hypocrite. Would you care to explain to Syphiel why you haven't been using your shrine maiden spells lately?"

Lina walked out the door without looking back. If she had she might have seen Amelia turn tomato red. She would have seen Syphiel give Amelia suspicious and disappointed looks. She did hear the beginning of a sigh and a "Miss Amelia, how could you?"

Lina just smiled and kept on going.

********************************************

The ceremony went off well. All except the part when Lina stepped out as a bridesmaid and started walking down the long aisle. Syphiel and Filia followed her with Amelia waiting in the wings behind the flower girl.

As Lina was moving with restrained vivacity down the aisle she noticed Gourry and his best man waiting at the end. Gourry looked handsome but her mind immediately dismissed him as she looked at Zel. Zel looked so handsome and romantic she almost felt like swooning. She started to fall into a girlish daydream but pulled herself out of it, 

There would be time for that later, she told herself.

Curious to see who was performing the ceremony she craned her head to see. Amelia had only told her that the official was late and would get there on the day of the ceremony. As the figure got clearer Lina paled and stopped dead.

Nee-san, her mind supplied the name.

Syphiel poked her and she moved mechanically to the bride's side of the church. Lina was still too much in terror to see Amelia coming down the aisle on Prince Phil's arm.

Lina's older sister, Luna Inverse, was more commonly known as the Knight of Cephied. She was one of the only two things in the world that Lina was afraid of. Luna was more powerful than her younger sibling but that wasn't the real reason Lina was afraid of her. Luna had a strong will and a strong sense of justice that she had used to keep Lina in line as she was growing up.

She finally snapped out of her daze and when Luna looked over at her, she flinched then nodded respectfully to her older sister. A faint smile flickered on Luna's face but was gone as she nodded a greeting to her younger sister.

The rest of the wedding went well. Lina watched Amelia, her old student, get married to Lina's former bodyguard. It was a solemn but joyous ceremony. Lina's eyes got soft and sparkly as she watched the two kiss then be presented as husband and wife.

And Zel watched Lina and dreamed about when this would happen to them.

"So, imouto-san, I see you have been busy since you left our small town." Luna said to her younger sister.

Lina was still nervous. "Yes, I have. But you probably already know the details."

"All except this recent adventure." Luna smiled. "Tell me about it."

Lina gave her sister a carefully edited version of her latest adventure. She studied her sister as she spoke and realized something. Luna was still a little scary to her but nowhere near as much as she used to be to Lina.

Maybe I've grown up, Lina thought to herself.

"Lina?" Her sister said quizzically.

Lina realized she had fallen silent. "Yes, that's it."

"Except for the cure." Luna reminded her. "How were you able to speak again?"

Lina laughed nervously and thought fast. "Oh the cure. Well Zel was the cure. We're in love and we're going to married."

"Really?" Luna's eyes glittered. "I need to meet this 'Zel' and evaluate him as a potential husband for my little sister. I'll talk to you again before I leave, Lina. And come back home to visit sometime! Bring your young man too if I find him worthy."

And Luna swept off, leaving a silent Lina. Lina began praying to LoN that by the end of the day she still had a fiancee. Her sister could be scary without meaning to but when she put her mind to it... Lina shivered and pitied poor, hapless Zel.

Well I had best tell Amelia we're going to need a lot of coffee tonight. And a lot of sugar. I've heard that's good for shock, Lina thought to herself as she went to find Amelia.

  



	10. Epilogue

  
  
  
  


Sapphires And Sakura Blossoms

Epilogue: 

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

  


Lina Inverse-Graywords was sitting under a shady tree and watching the chaos around her. Children were running amok around her but she wasn't paying attention. Instead she was concentrating on what Amelia was telling her.

"And so Matthius thought he could sneak back into the Palace and I'd never know." Amelia finished telling a story about her oldest child.

Syphiel shook her head. "And what did Dmitri do?"

"He knew all along and didn't say a word to me!" Amelia said. "It was just a joke, he told me. Daring his brother to put a dress on my great grandfather's statue in the city square. That was unpardonable."

"Family history is important to Amelia." Lina tried not to laugh. "He should have known that doing something like that would get Matthius grounded and him without privileges for a month."

"Well at least all of you are married." Filia said grumpily.

Amelia was smiling. "You could be too if you didn't hit Xellos so often."

"What? I don't want to be married to him!" Filia sputtered.

Lina shook her head. Xellos didn't love Filia. But he was obsessed with her. He tormented her as a way of showing his devotion and faithfulness to the one he adored. Mazoku were strange, masochistic creatures.

"But I want to, Filia-chan!" Xellos popped up out of nowhere wearing a tux and carrying flowers.

"No!" Filia cried out in despair. "Why does he always torment me?"

She fainted dead away. Amelia and Syphiel fluttered around her and finally revived her. After twenty minutes of fruitlessly chasing the mazoku with her mace she finally collapsed again into her chair, breathing hard.

Xellos waved to her and blew her a kiss. "Until later, my soon to be wife." He called before disappearing.

Filia continued heatedly, once she caught her breath. "He told little Val all sorts of improper language. And Val repeats it every once in a while and shocks me!"

"Oh my." Syphiel shook her head disapprovingly.

"And how are your children, Lina?" Amelia asked.

Lina smiled. "Just fine. I'm staying one step ahead of them and their tricks."

"Don't you ever catch them doing something wrong?" Filia asked.

Lina said cheerfully. "All the time. The difference is that I already know about it and occasionally I let them get into trouble."

"But why?" Amelia was curious.

Lina shrugged. "Their both mine and Zel's kids. They're gonna have to learn how to get themselves out of trouble without our help."

"Good point." Syphiel smiled.

At that point six boys ran up and skidded to a stop. They all bore a resemblance to Syphiel and her husband, Michael, depending one which you were looking at. They were between the ages of five and thirteen. Michael was a magician and he had been needed to stay and protect the rebuilt town of Sairaag. Which left Syphiel and the kids traveling the distance by themselves in a carriage.

"Mom, we're hungry again." The youngest complained.

Syphiel gave them one of the hampers of food beside her. "Here you go. Just try and not fight so much this time."

The youngest grabbed the basket and began running with the older five chasing after him. Syphiel just shook her head and sighed. There was only so much you could do with five boys who all had their father's bottomless stomach.

"How do you deal with all of them?" Amelia asked her in awe.

"For the most part they are all well behaved." Syphiel smiled. "And as for food, well I just cook a lot."

The others just shook their heads. Syphiel was too kind sometimes. Her sons behaved like wild animals out of the sight of their mother and they had the same starving appetite on top of it.

At least Amelia and Gourry's kids had inherited their mother's good memory and brains. They were all good natured and put up with their father's inability to sometimes call them by the right name. (Or so Amelia claimed later out of the hearing of Syphiel.)

Lina's youngest child complained. "Mooooom, they won't let me play with them. They say I'm too young." 

Lina smiled fondly down at her only daughter. "You're five, Hana. Do you think you are too young?"

"No," Hana piped up.

"Daiyuki and Keichi are both older and bigger than you." Lina warned. "Be careful."

"Oh, I'm going to play meteor with them." Hana said cheerfully. She hugged Lina and took after them.

They watched the tiny copy of Lina run towards a set of twins around thirteen years old. They were uncannily alike with the exception of their hair color. The red haired one was teasing her about something but then Hana spoke. 

"Why did you encourage her?" Amelia's voice was faintly dissaproving.

Lina looked at her. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean that she ought to be acting like a lady, Amelia. The world is full of hardship and telling Hana to stop challenging herself and others is something I won't ever do. I don't her to ever lose that quality."

"I'm sorry, Lina. It's just that if I had a girl..." Amelia shrugged and tried to smile.

Lina got up and hugged her. "I know, she'd be a lady like her Mom. Don't give up hope, Amelia."

"I won't." Amelia wiped away the tears. "I think your boys are trying to get your attention."

Lina turned around. Her boys yelled. "Aww, Mom! Do we have to?"

"No, you don't." She replied.

"Alright!" The boys cheered over the little girl's despairing., "Mooom!"

Lina winked at her and then the girl started to smile as Lina spoke around the back of her hand. "It's going to be a very unusual day today weather wise, folks. I predict a sudden rise in temperatures and some freak activity."

"What did you do to encourage her, Lina?" Syphiel asked nervously.

"Zel swears she's nothing but mine, you know." Lina said proudly. "We already had to start teaching her magic control because her power is going to be enormous once she hits her teen years."

"Oh no. Incoming magic everyone," Amelia yelled.

Small fireballs began exploding around the two boys, who yelped, jumped and hopped their way around the clearing. Hana cackled and just increased the pace. "Go on and dance some more, Daiyuki-oniisan. Having fun yet, Keichi-oniisan?"

Everyone was putting up shields or simply running which only caused more chaos. No one was really terrified but simply acting like it. The kids were having a blast with the 'little spitfire' as they took to calling her.

Zel came up from behind and put his arms around Lina's neck. "Is this for last week when they put the frogs in her bed?"

"Yes and they thought I forgot about punishing them." Lina laughed. "But I think frogs are to Hana what slugs were to me."

"L-sama, save me!" Zel said, pretending to be horrified. "She really is your child. I guess some people's genetics always shine through. The more things change, the more they stay the same."

And somewhere in another dimension a shower of golden light watched over Lina and the disturbance surrounding her. If the being could have smiled it would have done so. Golden shimmers danced and it seemed to be it's way of laughing.

*YOU ALWAYS DID TAKE BEING THE CHAOS CHILD TOO SERIOUSLY, CHILD. I WONDER IF THERE IS ANY ORDER IN YOUR CHARACTER AT ALL. LET'S HOPE NOT.*

  
  


~Fini!~


End file.
